A cry for Help
by Moshimoro6785
Summary: After tragedy strikes, Connie pushes away from the ducks. Can the ducks and Guy find the strength to help her through it, no matter what? (Connie Guy)


Disclaimer: I don't own the mighty ducks (Disney does)

Authors Note: Hmm... I wanted to use this for my other story, BUT decided to go on another route. I felt this was a little too much for the other story, but since I had already written the chapter I decided to post it. Very angsty, but I hope you enjoy.

Summary: After tragedy strikes, Connie pushes away from the ducks. Can the ducks and Guy find the strength to help her through it, no matter what? (Connie Guy)

Minnesota

Connie's House

Burning hot water sprayed down her body as Connie scrub herself all over her body till it hurt. Her flesh was blood red. Her eyes were racked with guilt. She felt sick and dirty. She wanted this feeling of being the victim, of being used, of being raped and robbed to be gone forever, but the memories would burn in her brain forever.

flashback

"Guy, I really want to go home now. It's already past midnight and I'm tired of watching you boys play poker all night!"

"Connie, come on, just a few more minutes. I'm finally up."

"Guy, you said that 15 minutes ago! I would really like to go home," Connie yelled as Guy stood up from the poker table at Adam's place and faced Connie. The rest of the ducks tried to avoid eye contact with the bickering couple.

"Connie..."

"FINE! I'll go home myself then!"

"Look just stay! It's not like we're going to stay for much longer."

"You stay! I'll leave!!" Connie screamed as she stormed out of the basement. Guy rushed after her.

"CONNIE!" Guy yelled but quieted down once he realized he would wake Adam's parents and siblings up. He ran to catch up with her. "Connie, come on. Don't do this."

"Do you want to go or not?"

"No I don't."

"Fine, then I'm going. Call me in the morning."

"Connie..." Guy said as he took her hand.

"It's fine. It's only across the park anyway. I'll talk to you later," Connie replied as she gave him a squeeze from her hand and left, even though she was secretly hoping that he would come with her.

As she walked slowly away from Adam's house, she realized Guy really wasn't coming to get her. She angrily walked back to her house, fuming at Guy for wanting to stay with the guys than making sure she was safe. She was so consumed with her thoughts and anger; she didn't realize there was a stranger following her until she heard him accidentally kick a can. She quickly started to move faster and when she realized he was moving the same pace as her, started to run as fast as she could. Although she ran very fast away from him, he started to get closer to her by the second until he tackled her down. He quickly grabbed her by the neck and placed his knife against her skin.

"Here. Take my purse and my wallet, just let me go," Connie cried as she released the purse out of her hands, her eyes tearing up.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" the man punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach causing her to collapse to the ground.

"If you say something again, I swear I'll use this knife on you."

"Just let me go... please..." Connie's voice shivered, terrified to what might happen to her.

The man slashed her collarbone. "I told you; don't even think I'm above killing you right now."

The man soon started to take advantage of her, not just taking her innocence away from her, but her spirit.

Connie soon realized that someone was running towards them and pulled the man off of her and punched him as hard as he could. She soon realized that this person was Guy, saving her from this creep.

"Guy! Watch out he has a knife!" She screamed.

The man panicked and soon ran away with Connie's purse. Guy started to run after him, but the man outpaced him and got away. He quickly went back to see if Connie was all right. He soon saw her huddled like a little ball on the ground and tended to her. She grabbed with all her might and started breaking down.

"I'm so sorry... I'm... so... sorry..." Connie cried as Guy tightly wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhhh baby, this isn't your fault. It's going to be okay... it's going to be okay..." Guy replied and kept repeating to ensure Connie and to believe it himself. Thoughts of what ifs replayed his mind. _I could have prevented this. I could have saved her. This is my entire fault..._ He hugged her and gently raised her so they could get help.

end flashback

_Why did this happen to me? Why? _Connie stepped out of the shower and dressed into her pajamas. She touched the bandage given to her by the hospital which covered the cut he gave her and shivered. Her mother helped her out of the bathroom and slowly got her to bed, where she cried herself to sleep.

The Next Morning

Charlie slept on Guy's bedroom floor in order to make sure he didn't do anything rash. After seeing Guy's face in the waiting room that night, he knew that Guy was racked with guilt. But God knows if he was in the same position, he would have felt the same way.

Charlie soon saw Guy pop out of his bed, almost stepping right onto Charlie.

"Guy! What are you doing?"

"Out." Guy said as he started to put on jeans and a t-shirt.

"Are you going to go see Connie?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"What?"

"Just leave it alone Charlie."

"Wait!"

"Why? I just want to be alone right now."

"You should go see her."

"She's had a really long night. She's probably still not even awake yet."

"Connie would want to see you Guy."

Guy ignored him and started to head out of the room. Charlie then grabbed his arm. "She needs to know we're there for her... that you're there for her."

"You don't understand... this is all my fault."

"Guy, this is NOT your fault. Do you hear me? It's NOT your fault. Connie has walked home alone from Adam's before. You couldn't have known this was going to happen."

"No YOU DON'T GET IT!" Guy pulled his arm away from Charlie and pushed him. "She wanted me to walk her home... I knew she did and I didn't' because of some stupid poker game and my pride!!! She was raped because of me!" Guy soon turned away from him and towards the door.

"Yea, her life was also saved because of you. Who knows what the guy was going to do with her afterwards. You saved her life! She's hurting right now with the ducks by her side; we'll be able to help her. ALL of us, especially you."

Guy stopped from opening the door out of his room. His head cowered to the floor. "I don't know how to help her now..." and left.


End file.
